Many electronic systems, such as computers, usually have a host device to process information in the system. The system often includes a memory device to store information. During an operation, such a read operation, the host device may request information from a specific location in the memory device. In some situations, the requested information may have been moved to another memory device (e.g., to a hard disk) to make room for new information in the memory device. In these situations, the host device, the operating system, or both may perform an additional operation to search for the requested information. In some conventional systems, such an additional operation may be inefficient and may cause operational delay for the host device.